frankensteinfandomcom-20200215-history
Mister Light
Donny Domingo (a.k.a.) Mister Light 'is a fictional comic book supervillain and an adversary of Frankenstein's. Originally a good friend, Donny was a product tester and was fascinated with light and took up studies. After a horrible chemical explosion that absorbed all of the light particles and zapped him, Donny could control light. However, he used a tube to control that monsterous power. Frankenstein: TAS 'Season 5 Mister Light makes his debut in Season 5, Episode 9, "Lighthouse." There he was in a chemical experiment gone wrong and became a superhero, due to the influence of his good friend Frankenstein. However, after all of the abuse, teasing of being called a freak and the almost arrest by the Comissioner, Donny turns from Professor Light to Mister Light (changing his costume from white and yellow to black and yellow). He then went rogue on Nightmare City and went to exact his revenge on the Comissioner and kidnaps him and takes him to the Lighthouse. There, he planned to dispose of him. Frankenstein manages to stop him but they are fighting back and forth and Mister Light overpowers him with his light powers. Frankenstein keeps getting hit with the light powers until Mister Light plans to not only blind him, but paralyze him using his 2 million volts of light. Frankenstein manages to ge the Comissioner and reverse part of the attack back at Donny. This causes everyone to take a toll but turns out that Mister Light has fainted and so the Comissioner takes Mister Light to jail. 'Season 9' Mister Light reappears in Season 9, Episode 9, "Lights Out!" Frankenstein and co. plus Angela went to prison to see Donny get released from prison. When he was, he rejoiced with them and was congratulated him. After he talks about him really thinking about what he has done, he quickly puts on his suit and runs away. While everyone is chasing him, Mister Light blows out all the lights using a small spark. He then goes on a rampage for revenge, starting with Frankenstein. After defeating him, Mister Light plans to find Angela and escape. He easily fends off against the guards and finds Angela. He then takes her to the roof but the warden has his men all scattered around them. Donny easily takes care of all of them and he is ambushed by Frankenstein and he is thrown to the wall. They fight for a bit until Mister Light gains the advantage and then plans to drop him off of the Sky Tower until Percy, Jen and especially Angela tells him to stop and that he can change. Eventually, he listens and turns himself in. While behind bars, Angela promises to wait for him and Donny smiles a bit. Frankenstein then tells Donny that he will get better in time. 'Season 10' Mister Light returns in Season 10, Episode 6, "The Return of Team Dynamo." There along with five other vigilantes, Donny is bailed out of jail in order to work for Dr. Magnus Mysterious in being Team Dynamo 2. During their first encounter with Frankenstein, Mister Light temporarily blinds him and everyone beats down on him. Mister Light brings up that with the 6 of them and Dr. Magnus Mysterious, they cannot lose. The Ravine and The Bonecrusher explains to him that they thought that the first time but were defeated. When in their final confrontation, Frankenstein goes head on against Team Dynamo in Dr. Magnus Mysterious' lair. After getting beat up, he is put on a conveyerbelt and is about to be lasered through the body. However, the police force (roughly 4000 cops) comes busting in and they save Frankenstein. With the extra support, Frankenstein manages to defeat Team Dynamo and they are once again placed back in jail. 'Season 12' Mister Light is back in Season 12, Episode 8, "Forces of Nature." There, he has teamed up with Menace and has trapped both Frankenstein and Rusty Lad in a vortex of pure light and darkness. Because the two heroes are in their domain, they cannot fight back in any way possible. After continuing to switch back and forth, Frankenstein gets Rusty Lad to circle around the two, causing both of their elements to clump together. This halves both of their powers by 2 and the duo manages to defeat the villains. Frankenstein tries to convince Donny throughout the episode by referencing Angela. However, he stays as a villain and is disappointed in himself and his choices and is put in prison. Category:TAS characters Category:Antagonists